


Finalmente, La Verità

by Tomoe_Akatsuki



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoe_Akatsuki/pseuds/Tomoe_Akatsuki
Summary: I sentimenti durante la guerra vengono repressi, ignorati, si tenta di cancellarli. Ma una volta finita, cosa potrebbe succedere? Saranno un qualcosa di incomprensibile che ti travolge come una valanga o un puzzle che finalmente ogni pezzo va a posto?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Finalmente, La Verità

Appena l'ala X toccò il terreno e il tettuccio della cabina si alzò, con il suo solito ritmo lento che al momento infastidiva solo il pilota, Poe si sfilò il casco dalla testa, appoggiandolo davanti a lui prima di scendere la scala in fretta che gli avevano messo a fianco.  
Era euforico. Avevano vinto la guerra, e non riusciva a crederci. Erano ancora vivi e sani, e non credeva neanche a questo. Praticamente, gli sembrava di essere in un sogno, uno dei tanti che ogni tanto gli capitava di fare.  
Nel scendere la scaletta in fretta, si dimenticò del braccio dolorante, che lo tradì proprio in quel momento e lo fece ruzzolare a terra, attirando l'attenzione delle persone che erano lì intorno e facendole precipitare ad aiutarlo.  
Lui si rialzò tenendosi il braccio dolorante, con il volto segnato dal dolore che aveva cancellato la gioia dipinta in precedenza.  
«Andate a chiamare la squadra medica.» disse qualcuno che al momento gli sta tenendo una dietro la schiena, aiutandolo a sedersi.  
Poco dopo infatti, sentì i passi di qualcuno di corsa, una valigetta appoggiata al terreno che veniva aperta, mentre un paio di mani gli toglievano il giubbotto bianco e gli aprivano la parte superiore della divisa da pilota, in modo da vedere chiaramente la ferita.  
Gliela medicarono in fretta, per poi appendere il braccio al collo, in modo che potesse guarire bene.  
Una volta in piedi, Poe gli ringraziò con un sorriso e un cenno della testa, per poi mettersi a cercare in giro un volto famigliare.  
Una strana senzazione d'ansia l'aveva riempito, anche se sapeva che lui era in salvo. Voleva, doveva vederlo con i suoi occhi, toccarlo con le sue mani, sentire il suo profumo per essere sicuro che lui fosse sano e salvo.  
Si fece largo tra le persone, che lo fermavano per fargli i complimenti, ma lui rispondeva distrattamente, cercando con lo sguardo il suo obbiettivo.  
Nel farlo vide Zorii, e pensò di averne incrociato lo sguardo, dato che lei si fermò e volse il viso, coperto dal casco verso di lui. Poe mosse la testa in cenno di saluto, e Zorii ricambiò. Per scherzare, fece un espressione ammiccante, come se volesse invitarla a fare una cosa, ma lei scosse la testa, e il pilota era fermamente convinto che stesse sorridendo. Alzò le spalle, come se non fosse una cosa importante - il che era vero - e si girò per continuare la sua caccia.  
Ma la sua preda lo sorprese, poiché se lo ritrovò pochi metri dietro a lui. Il sollievo che lo pervase non aveva uguali.  
Puntò un dito contro Finn, con un doppio sorriso - come se fosse possibile riuscire a fare due sorrisi - con quel pizzico di quel qualcosa che c'era sempre nelle sue espressioni, mentre accelerando il passo si avvicinavano l'uno all'altro.  
Mise una mano dietro la nuca dell'amico, e lo strinse in un abbraccio. Fu un qualcosa di veloce, come per accertarsi che l'altro fosse lì veramente, per poi staccarsi, tenendo le mani sulle spalle del compagno.  
Si studiarono il viso a vicenda, entrambi sorridenti e traboccanti di euforia, gioia e felicità, come se volessero imprimerselo esattamente uguale nella mente.  
Poi si riabbracciarono di nuovo, questa volta in una morsa ferrea, con una punta di delicatezza, che dimostrava quanto tenessero l'uno all'altro.  
«Sei vivo.» disse Poe contro la spalla di Finn, dopo un tempo indefinito che erano abbracciati, mentre sentiva gli occhi farsi umidi perché finalmente il suo cervello aveva realizzato la verità e aveva lasciato andare le emozioni che fino a pochi secondi prima erano bloccate.  
«Anche tu.» rispose l'amico stringendo ancora di più.  
Sentire il suo corpo tra le braccia, il petto che si alzava e abbassava a un ritmo frenetico contro il suo, e sentire a tratti il battito del cuore accelerato, provocò un senso di consapevolezza di un qualcosa che fino a quel momento era stato incerto, che permise ai tasselli di andare a posto e comprendere finalmente quell'atroce dilemma che gli stava corrodendo l'anima da troppo tempo.  
Si allontanarono giusto quel poco per permettere di appoggiare le fronti una contro l'altra, tenendo gli occhi chiusi per non rovinare quel momento e quella stupenda senzazione che stavano provando entrambi.  
La mano di Poe da dietro la nuca si spostò sul collo dell'ex assaltatore, con il pollice appoggiato alla guancia, che prese a fare delle minuscole carezze quasi impercettibili.  
Le mani di Finn scivolarono lungo la schiena del pilota per poi fermarsi sui suoi fianchi, provocando dei brividi lungo la schiena all'uomo.  
Il respiro di entrambi accarezzava le labbra dell'altro, accendendo una miccia che si tramutò in un fuocerello che scoppiettava allegro e costante.  
Poe aprì leggermente le palpebre, giusto per osservare le labbra dell'amico - che probabilmente dopo aver fatto quello che aveva intenzione di fare non sarebbe stato più opportuno chiamarlo con quel nome -, mentre il suo cuore aumentò vertiginosamente i battiti.  
Probabilmente Finn aveva avuto la stessa idea, perché appena il pilota fece un accenno al voler avvicinare le labbra alle sue, lui fu più veloce e le fece cozzare l'une contro le altre, in qualcosa di rude ma ricco di sentimenti repressi e troppo a lungo incompresi.  
La malinconia e il desiderio si aggiunsero, rendendo quel bacio qualcosa di poco casto, bramato a lungo inconsciamente, quasi vorace.  
Poe prese possesso del labbro inferiore del compagno, giocandoci, scatenando nell'altro qualcosa che si avvicinava molto alla lussuria. Per ripicca, Finn strinse la presa sui fianchi del pilota e fece scontrare i loro bacini. Poe sorrise contro le labbra dell'amico, per poi lasciar perdere il labbro che stava mordendo con delicatezza e lasciare che la lingua dell'altro entrasse nella sua bocca e si intrecciasse con la sua, in qualcosa di altamente erotico e pieno di lussuria, perché ormai gli ormoni erano partiti, annebbiando completamente la ragione.  
La sua mano scivolò tra i capelli dell'ex assaltatore, stringendoli e intrecciandoli con le sue dita, mentre Finn si faceva più dominante, quasi selvaggio, prendendo il controllo della situazione. Poe lo lasciò fare, anche se non era da lui.  
Un pensiero gli si insinuò tra la nebbia che avvolgeva il suo cervello. Sarebbe stato sicuramente divertente e molto piacevole vedere Finn in questa versione che stava emergendo adesso.  
Avrebbe ridacchiato, se non fosse stato per il fatto che era ormai senza respiro e totalmente in balia alla lingua del compagno.


End file.
